Acontecimentos sem explicações da vida!
by carol-bombom
Summary: One-Shot .. curtinha..


Olhei para o céu sorrindo, mas logo voltei minha atenção ao caderno. Eu estava escrevendo uma história sentada no pátio da escola durante o intervalo entre as aulas. Minha cabeça fervilhando de idéias sobre o romance que eu escrevia.

Meu nome é Haruno Sakura tenho dezesseis anos e meu sonho é ser uma escritora reconhecida e meu maior desejo diferente do que muitos acreditam não é escrever um Best seller. Meu maior desejo tem nome e sobrenome Uchiha Sasuke.

– E como se eu o houvesse conjurado com meus pensamentos ele apareceu e toda a irritação que eu estava sentindo por sua causa se intensificou...

Por um momento gelei ao ouvir aquela voz tão próxima ao meu ouvido e por ironia do destino logo aquele trecho. Assim que recuperei meu bom senso fechei o caderno de uma só vez num gesto brusco interrompendo sua leitura.

– Isso se chama invasão de privacidade. – retruquei sem me mover, sentindo a respiração dele próxima ao meu pescoço.

– Porque eu não posso ler?

– Porque ainda não foi publicado. – respondi debochada. – Se quiser depois pode até fazer um fã clube.

– Não obrigado. – respondeu seco.

Era sempre assim eu gostava dele, mas sempre que o via era debochada, mal-educada ou critica.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado no banco e ficou observando a movimentação no pátio da escola. Havia uma aglomeração de alunos em frente a cantina pude ver Ino e Temari saírem conversando animadamente da fila cada uma com seu salgado na mão. Sasuke estava quieto mais que o normal.

– O que foi?

Ele não respondeu somente se aproveitou que eu estava distraída e tomou o caderno da minha mão rindo. Eu tentei pegar de volta, mas só acabamos naquela cena ridícula de correr por ai como se ainda estivéssemos na quinta série e eu nem mesmo consegui pegar o caderno de volta. Fui para a quadra irritada e decidida a matar as três ultimas aulas. Escondi-me atrás das arquibancadas para ninguém me ver ali.

Fiquei sentada no chão as costas apoiada na parte de trás da arquibancada pensando em nada que fosse realmente interessante e preocupada com o que Sasuke pudesse ler no meu caderno. Ouvi um barulho de passos e por pouco não comecei a rezar para que não fosse nenhum dos professores ou inspetores da escola. Quando vi os olhos negros concentrados no meu caderno decidi que preferia que o diretor aparecesse ali a ele ler o meu romance.

– O que esta fazendo aqui? – perguntei envergonhada.

– O mesmo que você. – respondeu sem tirar os olhos do caderno. – matando aula.

– Ok. Eu sei que é horrível agora pode fazer o imenso favor de me devolver.

– Não. É interessante. – ele deu de ombros.

Ele tinha achado interessante? A minha historia? Permiti-me dar pulos de alegria por dentro e expressar um meio sorriso. Ele continuou lendo e eu comecei a ficar entediada. Aproveitei que ele estava concentrado no caderno e fiquei observando-o ele era tão bonito. Cabelos e olhos negros contrastando perfeitamente com sua pele alva, a boca parecia pedir por ser beijada. Eu podia ver seus braços definidos, pois ele usava uma blusa regata.

Ouvi uma risadinha e olhei para o rosto dele. Ele tinha parado de ler e me pego de olho nele, droga!

– O que foi? – tive a cara de pau de perguntar.

– Isso! – ele tinha um olhar malandro.

– Isso o que? – fiquei confusa.

– Isso aqui.

Ele se aproximou de mim muito rápido, antes que pudesse esboçar qualquer reação nossos lábios estavam colados. Eu estava chocada, esse era mesmo Uchiha Sasuke? Beijando-me? Então uma adrenalina tomou conta do meu corpo e eu me aproximei mais e entreabri os lábios deixando-o aprofundar o beijo. E quando eu estava me sentindo embriagada com a forma que ele me beijava, seu cheiro, sua presença e minha falta de ar. Ele mordiscou meu lábio fazendo-me soltar um baixo gemido e se afastou sorrindo.

Colocou o caderno sobre o meu colo levantou-se e foi embora. Eu fiquei lá com a maior cara de idiota observando suas costas enquanto ele se afastava.

E foi só cinco minutos depois que eu finalmente me dei conta do que havia ocorrido e corei violentamente. Olhei para o caderno querendo saber até aonde ele teria lido da historia. Levei um susto quando vi o que ele estava lendo.

Era um poema que eu havia escrito. Sabe um daqueles bem constrangedores que ninguém deveria ler. Porque ninguém deveria ler?

O titulo do poema era Sasuke.


End file.
